


Beginnings

by justpast_thehelterskelter



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpast_thehelterskelter/pseuds/justpast_thehelterskelter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wasn't sure if i should post this new mattex piece or not, it's just been stuck in my head for a while, so i figured why not? sorry it's short, it's less of a one-shot and more of a word vomit thingy...</p></blockquote>





	Beginnings

The perfect morning, following a night he wasn't sure he remembered, began on a lazy day. The sun was shining, however briefly, there were no incessantly annoying birds chirping in his ear, and he had a very attractive bed-mate. 

Well, that part was new. 

Matt wasn't sure exactly who ended up in his bed after his night on the town, but he had an idea, if the riot of curls sticking out from under his covers was any inclination. The question wasn't _who_ but rather _how??_ As far as he knew, his wonderful co-star had left immediately after filming, back to the states. So what was she doing in his bed? Looking rather comfortable, he might add.

She sighed in her sleep and rolled over slightly, and Matt panicked. He wasn't ready for the awkward-morning-after conversation. He just wanted to stay right where he was, comfy and warm, snuggled up in bed with the woman he lo-

His train of thought was broken as Alex opened a sleepy eye to look at him. He froze, unsure of how to begin what was sure to be one of the most embarrassing encounters of his life, when suddenly Alex gave him a smile that had his heart melting. 

"Well, this certainly is a new way to wake up in the morning," she said. "But I'm not complaining."

Matt let out a weak chuckle.

"So... you're not mad?" he said hesitantly.

Alex's brow furrowed and she bit her lip before answering.

"I didn't expect this... us... not in a million years," she began hesitantly. "There are so many reasons why this shouldn't happen, why last night should never have happened."

Matt opened his mouth to ask what exactly _had_ happened, but she cut him off.

"And there are several good reasons why we should consider this just a one-time thing, a moment of weakness." 

He couldn't wait any longer, he had to know what happened. Bits and pieces of the night before began to run through his mind. 

_Kazza bringing him drink after drink._

_Arthur pushing him out onto the dance floor, hoping to humiliate him._

_Dancing with Alex_

_Alex up against a wall, her lips swollen from kissing and her hair in even more disarray than just her usual curls_

_Catching a cab home with her, not able to keep his hands off her_

"Matt?" her voice startled him through his memories. "Are you alright?"

He cleared his throat nervously before nodding quickly. 

"Yeah, I'm fine..." he said slowly. "Just... remembering last night."

He couldn't resist giving her a cheeky smile and a wink, loving the blush that spread across her face.

Matt cleared his throat, suddenly very much aware that he was not wearing anything, and, from what he could tell, neither was Alex.

"I don't know about you," he said abruptly, "but I'm pretty hungry. How about we go make breakfast and talk things over?"

Alex smiled.

"That sounds lovely."

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't sure if i should post this new mattex piece or not, it's just been stuck in my head for a while, so i figured why not? sorry it's short, it's less of a one-shot and more of a word vomit thingy...


End file.
